Barrier operators used to move access barriers, such as garage doors, between opened and closed positions typically maintain various functions that may be actuated via a remote wireless transmitter. As such, the user may remotely implement an open or close barrier function for example, by selecting the appropriate button provided at the remote transmitter. In order to remotely communicate the desired function to be implemented at the barrier operator, the wireless transmitter generates a function code identifying the function or operation to be carried out at the barrier operator. The function code, which contains the information for invoking the desired operation, comprises a specific data format and is transmitted to the barrier operator via a command signal of a predetermined carrier frequency. Once the command signal is received at the barrier operator, the function code is obtained, and the desired operation, such as opening or closing the access barrier, is carried out.
Typical barrier operators are configured to be receptive to, or otherwise compatible with, command signals of a single carrier frequency, and to function codes of only a single data format. Thus, if a user attempts to use a remote transmitter that transmits a command signal on a different frequency or utilizes a function code of a different data format other than that which the barrier operator is compatible, the barrier operator will fail to carry out the desired operation. In other words, in order for the barrier operator to carry out a desired operation, the transmitted command signal and function code are required to be compatible with that of the barrier operator being controlled. One of the reasons such incompatibility exists is due to the fact that manufacturers of barrier operators have not been generally concerned with configuring the receiving circuitry maintained by the operator to be otherwise compatible with command signals of different carrier frequencies and function codes of different data formats. In the past, the technology to allow such compatibility has been costly, thus making it infeasible for manufacturers to provide compatibility between barrier operators and various other remote transmitters that use various formats and carrier frequencies.
However, as data transmission technology has progressed, and as the potential for an unauthorized signal to take control of a device has increased, the need for secure and reliable for wireless devices has come forth. The increase in the use of wireless data communication also requires all wireless devices to become more adept at identifying the transmitted signal in a background of electromagnetic noise. Furthermore, various governing bodies, such as the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), and the European Community have set forth regulations that require manufacturers to comply with certain criteria in which wireless signals are transmitted so as to reduce potential interference. Finally, consumer demand for the convenience provided by wireless devices has prompted barrier operator manufacturers to consistently incorporate new features utilizing wireless technology, as well as extended communication ranges. Thus, to remain competitive, and in light of the aforementioned considerations, manufacturers have been required to periodically modify or alter the communication frequencies and function code data formats utilized by the barrier operator and the remote transmitter to communicate various functions therebetween.
Unfortunately, the modification of the carrier frequencies and function code data formats used by the barrier operator and the remote transmitters to accommodate the latest trends in wireless communication, often results in an incompatibility between barrier operators and remote transmitters of different makes and models. As a result, many remote transmitters, and other wireless devices are rendered incompatible with a given barrier operator.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for processing multiple command signal carrier frequencies and function code data formats for a barrier operator that allows compatibility of the barrier operator with various remote transmitters. Additionally, there is a need for a system for processing multiple function code data formats for a barrier operator that is configured to allow the barrier operator to be receptive to various fixed code and rolling code data formats so as to increase the compatibility of the barrier operator with various remote transmitters. In addition, there is a need for a system for processing multiple command signal carrier frequencies that allows various remote devices to communicate commands using a variety of radio frequency (RF) carrier signals so as to increase the compatibility of the barrier operator with various remote transmitters.